


Breath Of The Wild X Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Scars, Self-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Smut stories with Botw characters, who don't get much loveEnjoy!





	1. Yunobo X Reader (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunobo saves you from piggies as you're close to visiting Goron city. He shows you the places and history of his city over the weeks but you start to like him more then a friend.
> 
> It gets more hot when you're both in the hot springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I have not made a 'x Reader' for over a YEAR now! My grammar and spelling are still a bit bad but oh well, I do love making smut stories :'3
> 
> Anyway, I've been playing Botw and love all the characters but my first story is yunobo because he is a cute big boy and I love big boys (and also no one hasn't done a Smut with him so far)
> 
> Enjoy! :3

You panted softly as you climb the hot path of Death mountain. Your feet passing the cracks with lava nearly seeping through. You were traveling to the goron city near the volcano, since you always wanted to go and you have never met a goron before. People said they’re like rock people wearing small underwear, which made you giggle a bit. But the pain was the heat. Thank the heavens for the elixir or you would be roast chicken by now…Well, roast human.

Your eyes widen, seeing the little pig monsters called Bokoblin. “Damn it.. They’re here too?” You muttered, pulling out your sword you brought for protection. You gasped when one jumped attack you but you blocked it, kicking him back.

“W-Woah.. I’ve never been this away from town before..” Yunobo muttered as he turned his head to see how far he was. He didn’t go on the main path because of the monsters. Even when Link boosted his confidence and stopped Vah Rudania From rumbling, he was a bit nervous round monsters. He would only attack if it was an emergency.

“Eh?’ He popped his head down to see below the hill and saw you getting attacked. "A human?” He muttered. He saw you holding yourself well but one got you in the corner, cutting your shoulder. “O-Oh no, I should-I should help that human..” He said, about to run down but tripped, going down the hill. “Eh!? Aaah!” He slammed down, killing one of the Bokoblin’s, Making it poof away. You stumbling back and tripped, hitting your head which knocked you out. The other piggies ran off, around them going quiet besides the rumbles of the lava.

“Ow..” Yunobo muttered and moved his body up, rubbing his head. “At least they’re gone..” He said and looked over at you before quickly going over. “Oh no, oh no..! Please don’t be dead, please..!” He said, putting his head near your chest. “…Yes, a heart beat..!” He said, before picking you put in his big arms.

~~~

“Mmn..” You stirred, feeling your shoulder was sore and your body stiff. You opened your eyes, seeing little beady eyes looking down at you. “Aah-!” Your body felt fully awake and moved your body up, soon after the pain coming to you.

“Woah! I-Im sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just worried about you!” Yunobo said, waving his large hands in defense.

“….” You raised a brow, tilting your head. What…was he? He had small eyes but a large body, a lock holding his hoodie round his neck? Thick lips, hair flicks on his head and rocks on the back of his body. They looked attached to him. “…Who are you?” You asked, sound unsure.

“Urm… I’m yunoybo, I’m a goron..” He said, giving you a nervous smile, hoping it would relax you.

You looked surprised from that, looking over him again. “A…Goron..?” You muttered. Without thinking, you reached out and placed a hand on his chest. It felt solid yet not? It was hard to explain. It was like hard skin.

“….” Yunobo looked a bit uncomfortable as he watched you, his fingers poking together. “What is your name?” He asked.

“Huh?” You blinked, snapping out of your daze before realizing you were touching him, making you pull your hand away. “I’m so sorry..My name is _____..” You said, looking up at him.

“_____, A lovely name..” He said as he smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Urm..Sore but okay. What happened? I remember fighting Bokoblin And then I think I hit my head..” you said, seeing your shoulder was wrapped up.

“That was my fault..I tried to help but fell and rumble Everything..” He explained, looking sheepish.

“I see..Well, I’m still alive. So thank you..” You said, giving a smile which made him smile as well.

~~~

After your meal, you walked out of the little house to have strech, looking around. “This is Goron city..I’m here..” You smiled brightly, seeing a child Goron roll by. “Oh, little Goron’s..!”

“Never seem Goron’s before?” Yunobo asked as he walked beside you.

“No..You were my first Goron I met..” You said, looking up at him.

“Oh..W-Well I’m glad to be your first..” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, making you giggle and smile. He was happy to see you relaxing now after what happened. “I can show you around, if you like?” He asked.

“Really? That would be great..” You said, looking excited.

Yunobo started to show you around, showing the city and the mines below, telling you the stories about them. “And that is the statue of Lord Daruk, one of the four Champions. He’s my great grandad..” he said.

Your eyes widen. “You’re related to Daruk!? I heard him in books and at school. The four champions Who protected Hyrule..” You said, looking over the statue. “That is amazing..”

He lightly blushed and smiled. “Yeah..He is amazing. He’s still protecting us in someway but I guess..It’s my turn. A month ago, I helped Link calm Vah Rudania Down and I could of sworn I saw Daruk On top of him..”

“Link…?” You raised a brow bit then it dawned on you. “THE Link!?” You shouted in surprise, asking him more questions about what he went through.

~~~

Over the weeks you stayed at the Goron village, wanting to know the history and the Goron’s in town. Yunobo was beside you most of the time, making you become friends. But slowly becoming….A crush? Was it weird to like a Goron? Would people shame on it? Maybe not? You were split on this but the more you spent time with him, the more you wanted to get closer. One time he picked you up and got you so excited. His strength got you wet at times but made you ashamed since he was so innocent. He was a big cinnamon roll!!

You found a hot spring on the mountain, no enemies and Goron’s near by. You stripped and placed your clothes aside, going in the hot spring. “Ah..So good..” You sighed and relaxed, feeling your muscles going soft. “I love this place..I hope they don’t mind me staying longer..” You wanted to be with Yunobo as well. “.. Yunobo..” You muttered before closing your eyes.

After awhile before you felt like going to sleep, you heard someone calling your name. “_____? _____! You out here?” You raised your head, hearing Yunobo. You gasped and covered yourself when he walked up. “___-” He stopped mid sentence of your name, seeing you in the water, all naked. “O-Oh…” he blushed bright red before looking away. “I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to! I was–I’ll leave..!” He said quickly.

“W-Wait..!” You shuttered out before he was about to leave. “..You can join me…”

“Eh..B-But..”

“It’s steamy..You can’t see anything..” You said, lightly blushing.

“Ah…Urm..” He shuttered, pressing his finger tips together. You lowered your head as it was too silent, thinking you went too far. You blinked, hearing shuffling. You looked to the side, seeing his hood and underwear on the side until hearing him go beside you. You were a few feet away, an arm away from him.

“…How come you wanted to see me?” You asked, your arms still covering yourself.

“O-Oh urm..I was…Worried..” He said, looking at the water. He barely wears clothes anyway but this time felt different. You were wondering if he was feeling the same. “Ever since we met..Everyday we have seen each other but…Yesterday. I tried finding you but only saw you asleep late at night. I was just wondering if you were okay..” He said softly.

“I see..” You felt bad avoiding him yesterday. You were avoiding him because you wanted to be alone and think yesterday. “I’m sorry..I went down to town to grab some items..” You lied.

He swallowed. “Town..? I hope you haven’t thought of returning home so soon. I like having you round..” You blushed, your heart beating. “I-It makes my day is seeing you…”

“Yunobo..” You muttered. “…I need to go..” You said before getting up to grab your clothes.

“_____-” He looked worried as he grabbed your arm. He didn’t know his strength, since he made you stumble and slip, slipping on him. He gasped and went back a bit.

You froze and blushed, pressing against him…Naked. Your mind couldn’t think as you looked at him. He looked back and blushed as well. Your hand on his chest, your hair damp, your naked body on his. You looked…

“Ah..” You gasped, feeling something tapping your ass. You looked behind a bit, your eyes widen he was getting hard from you, thick and short for a Goron. To you it was big, big and big!

“Ah..Hh..” Yunobo was speechless, his face red like the blood moon. “I-Im sorry, I’m so sorry!!” He said as he covered his face, moving up a bit which made it worse. You were sitting on his lap, his cock between your ass cheeks. “I’ll dive in the lava now and burn from embarrassment..” He grumbled in his hands.

You swallowed, looking up at him. “Y-Yunobo..” You muttered. You grabbed his finger and lowered his hand, seeing his nervous expression. “Don’t be shy..” You kissed his hand, humming softly.

“_____…You don’t have to feel bad for me.. I’ll go and..” He stopped, feeling your hips move, making his cock twitch. “Ah.._____..”

“Yunobo…I lied..I didn’t go to town yesterday. I wanted to be alone to think..You..You drive me crazy. I can’t stop thinking about you..I like you so much..” You muttered as you continued to move your hips, placing your hand on his chest, the other on his large hand.

He looked surprised, one of his hands on your waist. “You…You like me? Really? I..I-I really like you too..Mmn..You are amazing..sweet.. Funny..” He whimpered a bit, pleasure taking over. “Hot..Hotter then lava..But..I didn’t want to do anything you didn’t like…And you G-Getting mad at me..”

“I can’t get mad at you.. You’re so cute..” You smiled softly. You raised up a bit, placing a kiss on his lips. His hands moved to your lower back, bringing you close as you kissed. “Mmn..” You closed your eyes, rubbing his chest. You moved your hips, feeling his tip at your entrance. You wanted to lower your hips but he pulled you away. “Yunobo..?”

“Not yet..I..” He swallowed. You gasped as he raised you, your legs resting on his shoulders. You blushed as he got the view of your pussy. “It looks so soft…Sensitive and..” He locked your pussy, making you gasp. “Sweet..” He started to eat you out, making you moan and held onto him by his hair.

“Yunobo..” You muttered, keeping your legs round his face, his hand holding you up, letting you sit on it slightly. You moaned, feeling his tongue slither inside you which made you buck against him, humming. “Mmn.. You’re amazing..” You breathed out, lightly gripping his locks. You soon felt his finger get replaced by his tongue, making you buck your hips, feeling so wet which made it go a bit deeper. “Mmn..!” You gasped, his mouth sucking your clit.

Oh fuck, has he done this before? It felt so good, making your legs feel weak under his touch. You wondered how this would end. Would need a fairy for this? “Y-Yunobo..Please..” You softly begged, feeling you near the end of his finger inside you. You gasped and shivered, feeling it move inside of you. “Ahh-!”

He pulled away, smiling slightly. “I-Is it good..?” He asked, making you nod. “I..I want to be inside you..”

“please, Yunobo..” You begged.

He pulled his finger out and made you slide down his body, making you sit on his lap. You swallowed and raised a bit, rubbing your hip on his tip. “Mmn..” He blushed, placing one hand on your hip and the other on the edge of the hot spring. “Ah..” He gasped, feeling his tip inside you.

You lowered slowly, whimpering softly as he streched you out. “W-We can stop..” He said, making you shake your head. You gasped, his bottom part of his cock had slight bumps, making it feel better. “Oh..You’re twitching round me..” He muttered. You stopped when he hit your end, your legs shaking.

“Oh Fu.. You’re so big..” You gasped, holding on to him. “Mm..” You raised up and lowered back down, moaning. “Ah..” Yunobo watched you, resting back a bit to see himself appear and disappear inside you. He groaned, closing his eyes. You felt him twitched inside you, getting easier to slide inside you.

You placed your hands on his chest, raising and lowering your hips. The bumps on his cock made your toes curl, his size nearly ripping you apart. Could you survive this? “Ah..” He moaned, rubbing one of your nipples since he saw them bounce in front of him, like they were teasing him. “Yunobo..” You muttered, spreading your legs more.

He gripped your hip, moving you a bit faster. “_____…I can’t..I can’t hold it..I need more..” He said, his breathing getting deeper. “Your..P-Pussy feels amazing..” He muttered, moaning louder.

“Mmmn..Mmn..I-I need more too..” You muttered, panting softly.

“Yeah?” He raised a brow. He changed position, resting you back so he was on top. Both hands were in your hips, making you move down on him more. “Ahh..!”

“Yunobo..!” You moaned out. You placed a hand on your lower belly, feeling his thick cock going deeper. His tip was pretty much in your belly. “So good..I-Its amazing..You might rip M-Me apart..”

“I don’t want to..” He blushed. “I want..To do this again…A-And again..Just to you..’ He muttered, panting softly. "Please..Let me..”

“Y-Yes..!” You gasped, bucking up. “Always..I want your dick fucking me E-Everyday..Filling me up with your cum..!” He blushed from your dirty talk. “Ow..” You hissed. “Wait..” You said, making him stop. You pulled him away and turned on your hands and knees.

“Ah..” He sallowed, seeing your ass up, showing more of your pussy. He realized why you changed position, seeing light scratches on your back from the stones. “Okay..” He said, grabbing your hips against. He rubbed his cock between your ass cheeks before entering your pussy again. “Aah-..” He pulled away and went back in, going at a simple pace. He placed kisses on your back, before licking the scratches as one hand slid in front of your body.

“Ooh Yunobo. That’s so good..!” You moaned out, feeling it deeper then before. “Yes..!” You gasped, gripping the stones as he slapped against you, your body moving forward Everytime. “Ah..Ah..! Hah..Aah-! Yunobo..!” You cried out.

His cock was pounding deeper and faster, making you cry out Everytime. He grunted, looking at your ass jiggle Everytime he slapped against you. Your breasts bounced, slapping together when he thrusted. “_____..! You look S-So hot right now..” He groaned, feeling your walls squeeze round him. “Ah!”

You moaned louder and louder, your body lowering as your ass was stuck in the air, letting him take your body. He was slamming hard in your pussy, your thighs soaked from your own wetness as his thick cock was moving quickly. “Take me! Take my T-Tight pussy, please! Fill me with your cum..” you begged, panting deeply.

You lowered your hand and rubbed your clit, crying out. Yunobo slammed into your pussy, his balls tightened up since he was going to cum soon. “Ah yeah..I would love T-To cum inside you..” He muttered, gripping your hips as he thrusted more. You cried out, your eyes nearly rolling back and your mind feeling fuzzy. Your pussy squeezed him. “_____, _____, _____…!!!” He repeated And moaned, cumming inside you.

You cried out as you came after, feeling his cum filling up your belly. “Aaah!!”

~~~

You snuggled Yunobo and hummed. “I might pass out now..”

“I’m sorry..” He said softly, rubbing your lower back. You giggled from that, placing a kiss on his chest. “.._____… It’s big but…You want to…live here? I have elixir’s to last a life time. ” He said, looking down at you.

“…Really..You and me?” You asked sweetly, looking up at him. He lightly blushed and nods, making you smile.

“… Okay, big guy..”

THE END: :3


	2. Daruk X Reader (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You travel with the Champions and get very close to Daruk
> 
> but you wonder why he never questions your scars from a Lynel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into chapters with some of the botw characters because they deserve some love! But I love Daruuuuk! He is such a handsome goron! :3 I love guys with beards!
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> and sorry this is long!

You worked beside Link to protect Zelda of Hyrule but he was the main one who worked beside the four Champions. While he was away, you were beside Zelda or training other Knights at the castle. You were pretty stricked and didn’t want slackers in your army. All of you were going to fight Ganon’s knights and war beasts so you needed to prepare. You were like this because life wasn’t easy on you, your body scarred by a Lynel when you were a teenager. People would look over at you and whisper about the scars on you, instead of just saying it to your face. People were so childish.

“_____…!” You blinked and turned as you saw Zelda coming towards you, Link a few feet away. “I was wondering if you may join us and the Champions for travelling..?”

You blinked, surprised from that. “Yes, my lady..It would be an honor but if I may ask, why..?”

She leaned in and whispered. “I just need… Girl time, you know?” She then turned to Link, who tilted his head and raised a brow.

“I see..I understand..” You said, nodding slightly.

“That’s wonderful..! You also haven’t met the Champions, haven’t you?”

~~~

You panted as you lowered your sword, Link across from you. “You think I’m done yet?” You smirked and slashed at him again, Zelda watched with slight worry. Link frowned and blocked your attack, knocking you back and joined your sword in the fight. You wished you knew how he was so fast and skilled with a sword, like he was inhuman. You were about to attack but his sword was against your neck, making you freeze. “..Hm.. I envy on how great you are with a sword..Will you tell me your secret someday?” You asked, only seeing him smile and put his sword away.

You jumped when you heard loud clapping. “Hahaha! That was a great battle to watch! I wish for an encore!” You turned, seeing a large Goron. He grinned at you before walking towards the two of you. “You were great there, might need more hip though..”

You just raised a brow at him. “Oh, _____-This is Daruk..One of the Champions. Daruk, this is _____-leader of the Knights in Hyrule..”

“It’s nice to meet you..” You said as you put your hand out for a hand shake but got crushed in his arms. “Nnh-!”

“it’s great to meet you! I know we’ll get along great..!” He said brightly as he hugged you. You just gasped, feeling the last bit of air coming out of your lungs.

“Put her down, Daruk. You’re turning her blue..” A voice said, making you get lowered and could finally breath. You looked over, seeing a tall and muscular gerudo. “I’m Urbosa..Leader of the Gerudo’s..” She hummed, shaking your hand.

“a pleasure.. I’m _____, Knight leader in Hyrule..” You said.

“My, my..I can tell you’re no stranger to battle..” She said, looking over the scar down the side of your face. “I’m impressed..”

You just nod, looking to the side. “Don’t be too impressed..” You said softly.

~~~

You later met Mipha and Revali, the other two Champions. Revali already annoyed you with his giant ego, while you thought Mipha was a cute fishy with her quiet voice and sweet personality. You were mainly quiet unless Zelda talked to you, asking is she can be like Urbosa. You just said looked confused and said she’s perfect as she is, making her pout slightly. Even though she’s a young adult, she acted like a child at times.

“S-So..Link trained you when you were both knighs?” Mipha asked, looking over at you as you all walked to the village.

“Yes..He was better then our leader, to tell the truth..” You hummed. “We’re good friends, even if it’s in silent most times..”

“I see…Urm..Do you know what he likes?” She asked.

“Urm..” You gave a confusing look before Daruk picked you up. “Woah-What you doing?” You asked, sound a bit annoyed.

“look! You can see my home from here!” He said brightly, making you look up at death mountain. “Isn’t it great?”

You squinted but nod. “Urm..Yeah. it’s a beauty..” You said. “…Can you put me down now..?”

~~~

You sipped your beer as you looked out at the view, Link keeping watch as Zelda slept inside. It was quiet here, so there was no bother to stay guard. There was also four champions here as well. “Need any company?” Daruk asked as he walked outside.

“Sure..Pleanty of room next to me..” You said, tapping the space next to you. He sat down and drank from his large bottle, making you watch before looking down at yours.

“Ah..I think we need to do this more often..”

“It’s not a holiday..It’s tasks we’re doing for Hyrule. Besides.. We’re all preparing for Ganon as well..” you said, looking at the view.

“You don’t have to look at the down sides of this, it’s not healthy for you..Being happy Everyday makes you stronger..!” He said brightly, making you look confused. Was he really a champion? “And you don’t need to look so glum all the time..!”

“I’m not-Ah!” You gasped when he picked you up. “Stop doing that!” You said. He placed you on his lap and put his arms round you. “..What are you doing?”

“I bet you don’t get much hugs do you?”

“You are not making any sense..” You muttered. You felt him rub your head, making you blink dull. Was he for real? “I..Really don’t need thi-”

“Don’t think..Just relax..” He hummed, smiling down at you. You sighed, knowing he won’t stop. You rested back on his chest and closed your eyes. For a rock man, his belly was pretty soft and warm. His hair also rubbed against you, making you ticklish but only slightly.

You both froze when you heard rustling. You got up and pulled out your sword, staring at the bushes. “Hm..” You walked closer, Daruk close behind. “….Aah-!” Daruk screamed and ran back, using his shield power.

“It’s a dog..” You said as you put away your sword. The fluffy mutt panted, his tail wagging. “Are you..Scared of dogs?” You raised a brow at him.

“Just get that thing away..!” He said, seeing him shake.

You couldn’t help but smile and laugh. “How cute..! Haha!”

“D-Don’t laugh at me!”

You laughed, holding your belly as Daruk was whining at you. When was the last time you laughed like this?

~~~

It was over a month or so of travel, on the way getting to know the Champions more, mainly Daruk. He was funny, sweet and charming in his own way, making you open up a bit to him. But what made you confused was that he never questioned your scars.

You walked beside Daruk and slightly smiled as you two talked to each other. “I’ll be right back..! I’m hungry and them rocks look tastey..!” He nudged you before going off.

“So..Are you enjoying yourself..?” Urbosa hummed and smiled as she went beside you.

“What do you mean?” You asked, looking up at her.

“Well Zelda told me you were cold and stricked..But with Daruk, you’re like a teenager with a crush..”

You froze. “A crush..? No, no. We’re just friends..Comrades..Mainly..”

“no point lying to me, I can see clear as day..” She said, having that sly smile on her face. Damn her! “Face it..You very much like the Goron..” You just went silent, looking to the side.

Further on your travel, Link stopped, holding his sword. “..!” You froze, seeing a Lynel. Not one but two on your path way. You all ducked behind a bolder. “What do we do, we can’t go round now..” Revali said.

“It’s either separate them both and run through or we fight them..” Urbosa said.

“I say fight em!” Daruk grinned.

“I would too but we need to protect Zelda, that is our main mission. We might need to do the first plan..” You said. All of them nod.

Revali flew up and ditracted one of the Lynel’s, making him go after him as he took out his bow. Urbosa distracted the other with her lightning, running forward. Link pointed forward, making you all run through, keeping it low. “We’re almost there..” You whispered. But as you went through, you saw another Lynel. “A third one..!?” You blinked. “Tsk..Keep going.. I’ll take this one..” You stared, pulling out your sword. Daruk was hesitant but could tell your mind was set, keeping the others in front of him.

You were going to take the Lynel near the cliff and try to push him off, it was the best way. “Fucking bastered..” You grunted, attack his leg and kicked him back. You gripped your sword, getting angry. “You did this to my face, you bastered!” You shouted, but got hit by his club. You hissed and shut your eyes. “Nnh..” You got up but he knocked you back down again. Your anger got in the way. He pulled out his bow and arrow, pointing at you and shoot but Daruk blocked his attack. “Daruk..?” You muttered.

“You okay?” He asked, helping you up. “Don’t scare me like that..!”

“Sorry..” You muttered before taking a deep breath. “Hm..Let’s push this guy off..” You grinned, making the Goron smile as well.

You both kept pushing him back, making him stumble. “Nearly there..!” He shouted, both of you using your last punch and finally knocked him off the cliff. “Ha! We did it!”

“We did!” You hugged him and smiled. “We kicked that Lynel’s ass!” You said. You pulled away and looked up at him, seeing how close he was. “….” You blushed lightly and pulled away. “thank you, Daruk..” You hummed.

“Anytime..! Just don’t get hurt again, okay?” He said, rubbing your head. Ow..

~~~

Mipha healed you up near the campfire, healing the cuts you got. “Thank you, Mipha..” You said, nodding slightly.

“it’s okay..” She bowed and smiled.

“you’re an idiot for fighting that thing..” Revali said, looking over at you. “It’s obvious you couldn’t do it alone..”

You just rolled your eyes as you drank down your beer. Before you could speak, Daruk spoke up first. “She could, I was just back up..” He smiled.

“Yes but what if you weren’t there, she would of been dead. Let’s face it, she only wanted to fight it to get some closure because the scars on her-”

“Revali..” Urbosa said in a serious tone, staring at him. That made him quiet.

“…” You looked down at your bottle before sighing, placing it down as you got up “I’ll get more wood..” You said, leaving the group.

“_-_____..” Mipha frowned as she got up.

“….I’ll talk to her..” Daruk said as he got up before following you.

You sat near the lake, flicking stones on the water. You really wanted to rip that peak off Revali’s face. “You shouldn’t go too far from camp, _____..” Daruk said, sitting beside you.

“Daruk..It bothers me but…You never question my scars..”

“…Should I?”

“Everyone else does..” You said, lowering your head. “I’m so use to people staring and talking but yet you say nothing..I just find it weird..”

“Well…What do you I question you on?” He asked.

“..Where I lived, what I like, my favorite food, favorite music and–”

“Exactly..! I’m interested in you, not your scars..Your body doesn’t make you who you are, it’s your personality..” He said, nudging you. “I want to know _____…Not _____’s body..”

Your eyes widen, looking up at him. “Daruk..I..” You had no idea what to say, your mind was blank, that you didn’t think you would say-“I like you..”

He blinked in surprised, tilting his head. “….Forget I said that..” You said, a blush creeping on your face. “Oh Fu..I’m a idiot…I didn’t think..I-” Daruk grabbed your shirt and turned you, kissing you on the lips. “..!” Your eyes widen, feeling him kiss you. He was kissing you!? Why? Should you pull away or…Enjoy this? You soon melted, your hands gripping his arms and kissed back. “Mmn..” He rested you back on the grass, going over your body as you both continued. “Mmmn..Daruk..” You muttered, looking up at him. He has never seen you so defenseless before, your softened eyes, your red face…You were beautiful.

“Just relax, _____..I got you..” He smiled before taking off your armour. You shuttered and grabbed his arm but he already lifted your shirt up. You look to the side, embarrassed about the other scars. “Hm.. Beautiful..” He hummed, placing kisses on your belly. You breathed, running your fingers through his white hair. He took off your shirt and kissed your chest, before sucking on your nipple.

“Nnh..” You bit your lip as you watched him. As he licked and sucked your chest, his hands slides your pants off, getting you fully naked. “Ah..It’s unfair I’m the only one naked..” You said.

He chuckled and grinned. “it is unfair..” He said, pulling away. He took off the small parts of armour he had, including his pants. You gasped and blushed, seeing how big he was. Would he fit? “Don’t look too afraid… It’ll fit..” He grunted, grabbing his own cock and pumped it slowly. “Hah..You really drive me crazy, _____…I really want to make you scream..Sadly can’t while the others here as well..If you come to Goron village, I’ll show you one hell of a time..”

“I hope you do..” You grinned as you watched him, rubbing your legs together. You moved up and kneeled infront of him, smelling his aroma this close. You wettened your lips before licking the tip of his cock.

“Woah-_____..You don’t-Ah….Keep going..” He grunted, continue to pump his shaft. You took his tip in your mouth and hummed, sucking him off, making yourself drool. Your hand went between your legs and rubbed your pussy lips, letting it nice and wet before sliding two fingers inside your self. “Fuck.._____. You’re so sexy like this..Ah..” You looked up at him and hummed, trying to take much of his size in your mouth but he was so big. You did the best you can before bobbing your head, your saliva running down your chin to your neck. Your fingers pumped inside you, trying to widen your pussy as much as possible for him. If it hurts or not, you’re going to take every inch of his cock inside you.

“Mmn..Mmmm..” You sucked, loving the moans escaping his lips. You pulled back and moved his hand away, licking his shaft side to side. He groaned, running his hand through your hair. “Mmn..Take me, Daruk..Please..” You muttered, pulling your fingers out of yourself. You rested back and hummed, spreading your pussy lips for him. “Can you tell how much I need you..” You said softly, sounding like you’re begging.

He growled as he watched before going above you. He grabbed your legs and lifted them above your head, your knees against your chest. He rubbed his cock against you before entering inside slowly.

You gasped but covered your mouth, moaning into your hand. He felt your legs shake as he entered inside you. To make you curl, his last inches, he thrusted inside. “Ah!” You cried out into your hand. “Mmmn..” You stared at him, only seeing him grin.

“You want this..So don’t stare..” He said, gripping your legs. He raised up and thrusted down, seeing you were trying to hold it in. You went teary eyed, feeling him moving his cock inside you. Was it pain, pleasure or both? You couldn’t tell but you knew one thing…You were loving this! He was making your toes curl and your body shake like a leaf. If he could make you feel this way every time, then you could be his forever.

“Ah..Such a tight little pussy you got, _____..” He grunted. Even though he was going slow, his thrusts were powerful. Every time he slowly pull away, he would quickly thrust back in. “For such a small girl…Nh..You can take this fat cock reaaally well..” He said. “Ngh..If you keep being a good girl like this.. I’ll give you a treat next time..”

“Ah..Yes..Y-Yes..Daruk..! Please..Fuck me-Ah Everytime. Your cock is-Aah so amazing..! I can’t think..Right now..Nnh!!” You cried out, gripping on to his arms. “I’ll be a good girl F-For you..!” You whimpered. Daruk loved this side of you, so submissive. He would love to see you top.

He started to move his hips faster, slapping against you. Your pussy was soaked, making wet sounds between you two. “Ahh..Take it..Take every inch..” He groaned. You cried out, your eyes rolling back, your body shaking. You might pass out if he continues. You felt the slight bumps at the bottom of his cock, making you more crazy. You scratched his arms, moaning Everytime he was inside you.

He soon pulled out and moved up, lifting you as well. Your back rested against his chest, your legs spread out over his. “Hah..” He entered you against and grabbed your hips, slamming you down on his whole shaft. “Aah-!!” You gasped, holding on his arms. “Oh fuck..!” You whimpered. He slammed you on his cock, your breasts bouncing every time. “Daruk..!” You pressed against his chest more, trying to move your hips to go deeper. He was slamming you down, feeling his tip hitting your end and your walls twitching round his cock. He could feel you getting close.

“Ah..You getting close..?” He asked, one of his thumbs running your clit. You shuttered and twitched, letting him take every inch of your pussy.

Your walls started to clamp down on him, making him growl deeply. “Daruk…D-Daruk!! Cum, please!” You begged, his thrusts going harder. “Aah-!!” You cried, cumming round him.

Daruk continued to slam your pussy down before cumming inside you, filling you up with cum. You whimpered, feeling his hot cum inside you. “Ah..Hah..” He panted, holding you close. “So beautiful…Hmm?” He blinked, seeing you passed out. “I’ll tell you in the morning..”

~~~

Everyone was asleep in camp but Link, who didn’t look too happy. “Nnuh..”

THE END! :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story!!
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
